The Strangest Thing
by XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX
Summary: The Strangest thing has happened.  Meredith found she had saved Dylan Young, the leader of the Bomb Squad.  And she finds she's having the weirdest feelings about him.  DylanXMeredith M just to be safe.  Multi chapter
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Meredith. I want you to look at me." Meredith continued to look at nothing. More fiercely, he said, "Look at me." Meredith did; she looked right at Dylan Young, the leader of the bomb squad. "I know this is bad and I know I'm this ass that's been yelling at you all day. So you pretend I'm not. You pretend I'm someone you like; whoever you need. But you need to listen to me."

Meredith bowed her head, closing her eyes tightly. This didn't seem real. With a deep breath, Meredith looked up, right back at Dylan. Derek didn't appear, as wonderful as that was. Dylan stood there, waiting for her to feel ready. She pretended to see Derek as she said, "I'm scared."

Dylan smiled slightly, nodding. "I know," he replied softly. "But you can do this. It'll be over in a second." His smile sobered and he nodded. "You can do this, Meredith."

Fear struck her body, but Meredith nodded. "Okay," she said so very softly.

Dylan nodded again. "Okay." And he gave her another small smile.

It seemed as though all of reality had faded away, but now it was returning. With a deep breath, Meredith tightened her grip on the ammo. She could do this. "Gently," Dylan reminded her softly.

Meredith glanced up at him, and with one last hesitation, she began to pull the ammo out of the body, tears in her eyes. Slowly, very slowly Meredith began to remove the ammo. She hesitated as it began to emerge, but she continued to pull it out. As the flab of skin fell over as the last of the ammo was pulled out, she looked up at Dylan again.

A single tear fell down her face as she began to lift up the ammo, and she carefully placed the ammo into Dylan's hands. She looked up at him once more. "You did good," he said gently, a smile seeming to be on his face, yet there wasn't. Meredith couldn't reply; she took a step back, never taking her eyes off of him or the bomb.

Something was wrong though. As Dylan carefully turned around and began to walk the dangerous weapon out of the OR, she had to follow. There was just something…

Something seemed to move her body. She began to run forward without thinking. She grabbed the back of Dylan's jacket and pulled him back with as much force as she could as the ammo exploded.

Then everything turned black.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, this is my first Grey's Anatomy story! Review and be as mean as possible if it's that horrible. I need to know!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Meredith! MEREDITH!" Cristina Yang was crouched over Meredith Grey, who lay unconscious on the ground.

Cristina was overlooking Meredith first, although she knew she needed to look at the man beside Meredith. He was burned all over and almost unrecognizable, but Cristina knew who he was. It had to be Dylan Young, the leader of the Bomb Squad. He would be the only one who could have survived that blow up. The others of the bomb Squad that was around would have never made it.

"Damn it," she muttered. Cristina needed to find someone to help. Quickly, she turned back to where she had come from, got onto her feet, and ran as fast as possible back to the OR Derek Shepard was in.

She burst into the room.

"Yang," Derek said, a small frown on his face. "Do you have to barge in like that?"

Cristina took a deep breath. "I need your help. Meredith and the Bomb Squad leader are on the ground unconscious after the ammo had exploded."

"What?" Derek put his scalpel down.

Cristina shook her head, trying to clear her mind. "Is the procedure almost done?"

"I'm closing him up now. Check both of them VERY well, all right? They're going to need to be stable for us to continue afterwards."

Cristina nodded, and then ran back to Meredith and the Bomb Squad Leader. There were a lot of burns, cuts, and possibly some shrapnel under the skin. It was still mostly burns, some very deep (mostly on Dylan).

With her assessment, she began to try to stop the bleeding on the back of Meredith's head. Dylan had a large cut over his forehead, which was bleeding terribly. As soon as covering was applied to Meredith's head, Cristina carefully placed her head down and crawled over to Dylan, trying to avoid rummage cutting her. The cut wasn't too deep, but it was bleeding badly. Not to mention, Cristina had to be careful and not get any of the dead, flaking skin into the wound either.

Brushing away the skin carefully, Cristina took out fresh gauze and pressed it against the wound. She almost yelled in surprise as he shifted. Good, he was slightly conscious at least. That meant he couldn't have that bad of a head trauma.

Cristina didn't dare lift Dylan's head. At least, she wouldn't until she had others here to help her.

Derek came out at this point. Of course, he checked on Meredith first. Cristina rolled her eyes and informed Derek of their conditions. Derek nodded, glancing over at Dylan. "Can you carry Meredith?" he wondered, stooping over Dylan.

"Of course I can," Cristina answered.

"Carry her over to the elevator. I'll be right behind you with Dylan."

"All right." Cristina scooped up Meredith in her arms, Meredith's head lulling to the side as Cristina walked. Derek walked beside her after and together they made it to the elevator.

"We can't let them go to another hospital," Cristina said as the elevator began to move down.

"I know," Derek sighed, glancing at Meredith. "I'm sure they can find some spare rooms until we can move Meredith and Dylan to the ICU."

Cristina was going to say something, but she decided not to as the elevator opened.

Izzie was the first one to come over to them, nearly freaking out. "What happened?" she said, helping Cristina by taking hold of Meredith's legs and carrying part of her weight.

"The bomb exploded," Cristina explained calmly, trying to avoid adjusting Meredith. "Meredith and the Bomb Squad Leader were right in the way of it.

As they made their way through the crowd, Derek right behind them with Dylan, the Chief came up to them, nearly yelling and questioning what happened. He ordered for a room and as soon as the two were placed in beds, Cristina and Izzie, along with the Chief, jumped into action.

Quickly, Meredith and Dylan were attached to machines. Meredith's pulse was going strong, but Dylan's was rapidly falling. And then he went flat line.

**~Author's Note~**

**I'm sorry the chapter is still short, but I wanted to end it there and I couldn't think of what else to write. I promise the chapters will get longer! I swear!**

**Review!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**

**Also, tell me if any of the characters are out of character!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

For a moment, no one knew what to do. Then everyone working on Dylan jumped into action. "We need to get him to the OR immediately," Cristina said, already noticing the blood pooling around his chest area.

The Chief nodded. "All right, Dr. Yang, take him now. Dr. Shepard, get the OR now and get Burke too!"

As everyone began to work quickly, Meredith's heart rate suddenly dropped. "Damn, she's going too!" Izzie growled, calling out, "We need the crash team now!"

Cristina was already out the door, not knowing what was going on with Meredith. She yelled for people to get out of the way as she rushed down the hall and someone was nice enough to hit the elevator button for her. As the door began to close, she saw Derek's signal about a working OR.

Dr. Burke should be finishing up his surgery. Cristina was sure that he would be running the OR.

She began to bounce on the balls of her feet, impatient to get to the OR. Why wouldn't the elevator move faster? "Finally," she mumbled as the doors began to open. She pushed the gurney out of the elevator and began her way toward the OR.

She realized while she was walking down the hall, there was a path that was free of any of the rummage and she followed that path. A nurse came out of one of the ORs and waved at Cristina when she spotted her.

He was brought into the room quickly, Burke already there. "You're scrubbing in, Yang. Quickly, now."

Cristina nodded and quickly went back to the scrubbing room. Derek appeared at that point, but he looked like he was already ready to go into surgery. "Are you scrubbing in with Burke?" Derek asked, his gaze fleeting over to the window, revealing exactly what was going on.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" She didn't look up to reply to him; she was busy scrubbing profusely at her hands.

"Dr. Grey will be in the OR across from Burke. It's being prepped as we speak."

This caused Cristina to look up. "Is everything all right?"

"No, there's shrapnel pressing too near her heart. It sent her flat-line. We used the paddles, but it turns out that made it worse. I'm going to start on the Operation with another surgeon from the Cardio wing, but I might need Burke."

Cristina nodded, not sure if she could trust her voice. "All right."

Derek nodded and walked out of the room. Cristina pulled on a face mask, then she walked into the OR where Dylan Young lay.

As she walked in, she heard Burke say, "Scalpel." He began to cut open his chest and work on the wound.

"Dr. Burke." It was Dr. Harris, another Surgeon in Cardio.

"What do you need, Dr. Harris?" Burke asked, not looking up from his procedure.

"I need your assistance. Can you come over at this time?"

"Suction," Burke ordered before answering Dr. Harris. "I'm in the middle of a procedure. Can't someone else?"

"All other surgeons in Cardio are either in major surgery or are not here. I can't have any normal surgeon assisting me either." When Dr. Burke didn't say anything, Dr. Harris asked, "Are you familiar with the term 'Killer heart'?" This made Burke look up and study Dr. Harris's face.

"I've only seen one twice and both patients died. Who are you performing this on?"

"Meredith Grey."

"Burke met Cristina's eye. "I'll be over immediately. Can you take over here?"

"Sure, I can. Let me just scrub in real quick and you can head over across the hall." Dr. Burke nodded and continued to work on Dylan Young temporarily.

When Dr. Harris came over, Burke let him take over and began to walk out of the room. Cristina wanted to follow, but she knew better than to.

Burke was quick to wash his hands and get into the OR. Derek was there, along with a few nurses and an anesthesiologist. "What seems to be the situation, Dr. Shepard?"

Derek looked over at Burke and nodded. He began to explain what was going on, with the shrapnel pressing so close to her heart. "And on top of it," he added, "I found several entry wounds on her head where shrapnel had possibly entered."

Burke nodded, stepping up to the chest area. "So, we're doing this again, are we?"

"Yes. This time though," he added, "we won't lose our patient." Burke nodded and began to work in the open-chest. As that went on, Derek cut open the left side of Meredith's brain, hoping to find minimal damage.

#

#

"I have it all," Burke announced, stepping back from Meredith Grey, who lay open on the table. "I have all the shrapnel near her heart-" He was interrupted by a splatter of blood that flew right in his face. "Damn it! I need suction!"

"What's going on down there?" Derek asked, glancing up from one of the entry wounds he was working on.

"Nothing serious," Burke answered, already working on whatever it was that was wrong. "She blew a stitch. I'll have it fixed in a moment."

"I'm just finishing up as well. I just need to closer her up."

"All right."

It was about ten more minutes before both wounds cut open by surgeons were closed up and Meredith Grey was stable. For now.

As Burke was wheeling Meredith out of her OR, Dr. Harris and Cristina were coming out as well with Dylan Young. Instantly, Cristina was asking Burke questions about Meredith's condition. Burke interrupted her, saying, "She's fine. We just need someone to treat her burns and Dr. Webber said he was taking care of that." He nodded over at Dylan. "How is he?"

"Fine, for now. He's stable, but we don't know if he'll hold."

Burke nodded and entered the elevator. Cristina followed with Dylan, Dr. Harris, and Derek.

It was silent on the way down and when the elevator opened, the chief came over to everyone and signalled over. "With all the ICU rooms down, we're going to have to put them together in a recovery room for now."

"What about their burns?" Cristina wondered, scanning over the two figures.

"I already have the best plastic surgeon coming here."

The patients were wheeled into the room and machines were set up.

"What shall we do for them?" Burke wondered, checking over Dylan's chart. Cristina had Meredith's.

"Yang can keep an eye over them until they wake up. She can report to Dr. Burke, who can check how they're doing. If they're stable until morning, we can work on their burns."

Everyone nodded and cleared the room, except for Cristina who, with plenty of charts to work on, stayed by Meredith's bedside.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I got really into the story, especially since I got the story plotted out even more. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Cristina woke with a start. She shook her head, surprised with herself that she had fallen asleep and looked over her two patients she had watched over most of the night. The patients, Meredith Grey and Dylan Young, seemed to be doing fine and so was both of their status.

So, Cristina allowed herself to breathe and sank back into her chair. Cradling her head in her hands, Cristina closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath. This was ridiculous; her heart beat rapidly and her blood pressure had to be way higher than usually. This was literally killing her. Cristina didn't know how long it would be before she cracked under the pressure. Meredith was _her _person; she needed Meredith terribly…

Cristina heard a soft groan and looked up. She was to her feet instantly, the moment she realized Meredith was shifting in her bed. Instantly, Cristina was to her side. "Hey, how are you?" Cristina wondered softly.

Meredith barely mumbled a thing, but her eyes were open. "Okay, um, don't talk." Cristina looked around for a moment and glanced at Dylan. "I'll go tell the Chief you're awake."

However, when Cristina began to walk away, Meredith's hand found her arm and gripped onto Cristina's sleeve. Cristina looked back and saw the worried look in her eyes. She sighed and sat next to Meredith.

"All right, I'll page him instead. If he gets mad at me about it, I blame you."

Before Cristina had a chance to finish her sentence, Meredith was unconscious once more. Cristina stood up and started out of the room, but Burke and the Chief came in when she opened the door.

"Dr. Yang, how are the patients?" the Chief wondered, walking towards Meredith's bed.

Cristina informed Dr. Webber and Burke how she woke up. "And they've been stable the whole night," she finished professionally.

Dr. Webber nodded, saying, "That's good. Dr. Burke, the plastic surgeon in my office is here to assess these patients. Can you page him here?"

"I'll go talk to the nurse right away." As Burke walked out of the room, Derek came in.

"How is she?" he wondered, stepping near her bedside.

"She's medically fine," Cristina answered, watching McDreamy closely.

Derek nodded, observing Meredith's form, but not stepping any closer.

"What about the Bomb Squad leader?"

"He's fine too," Cristina nodded.

Derek nodded, then turned to the Chief. "Before they're next surgery, I'd like to observe an MRI for both patients."

The two talked quietly to each other for several minutes and then the door slid open. It seemed as if everything froze. One moment, Derek and the chief were talking; the next, the chart Derek was holding clattered to the floor as he stared over at Mark Sloan, the plastic surgeon. He muttered something to the chief about scans and then Derek stormed from the room. He didn't say a thing to the surgeon.

The chief watched Derek storm off, then sighed and turned to Cristina. "All right, Dr. Yang. This is Dr. Mark Sloan; he'll be working this case. Explain the charts and listen to what he has to say," Dr. Webber ordered, handing Cristina the chart.

"A-am I on the case?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Unless Dr. Sloan doesn't need you, then yes, you are on the case." Cristina looked at Dr. Sloan, expecting him to argue. It looked as if he wasn't paying attention at all; he was too busy looking out after Derek. The chief seemed to notice he was absent as well. "Dr. Sloan?" Mark finally snapped to attention and looked at the chief.

"Yes, I'll take Dr. Yang." As the chief left, Mark picked up Dylan Young's chart, examining it quickly, and then checked Meredith's as well. "All right, Dr. Yang, send them for a CT, then bring me a bone-dry cappuccino."

Cristina frowned, asking, "Excuse me sir? I understood you about the CTs, but-"

"I also want a bone-dry cappuccino. Can you follow my orders?"

"Y-yes, sir."

#

#

The CTs weren't backed up like usual. Cristina had Dylan in quickly, went for Dr. Sloan's cappuccino, and finally back for Meredith. Once the scans were completed and printed, Cristina went to Dr. Sloan with the news. "Hmm… it seems both of the scans are all right. Why don't you take them to Dr. Shepherd to make sure we're clear for surgery? We'll want to take care of their burns in no more than two hours or else there could be scarring."

Cristina nodded, then found Derek and showed him the scans. After she explained what Mark had said, Derek simply nodded and told her coldly they could go for surgery. "Make sure to page me if anything happens during either surgery," he added as he walked off.

When the news reached Dr. Sloan, he informed the chief, who bumped the surgeries up quickly. Dylan would be going in first, as his burns were much more extent. Meredith was being prepped while they waited for news.

Cristina wasn't in the OR with Dylan, but stayed with Meredith. During the wait, Izzie, Alex, and George all came in to visit. Meredith didn't wake up during any of this.

It seemed like forever before Dylan came back into the room and they wheeled Meredith out. Somehow, Alex managed to squirm into Mark's surgery. So, Cristina was stuck in the gallery with George and Izzie.

"I can't believe Alex is thinking about surgery when that's Meredith down there," Izzie grumbled, glaring at the intern across from Dr. Sloan.

"No, for once Alex isn't that ass. It's the Attending, Sloan. He's the ass," Cristina said boringly. She was too busy concentrating on what was going on with Meredith.

"We shouldn't even be thinking about that," George mumbled. "The only thing to worry about right now is how Meredith is going to end up doing-"

Suddenly, they could hear Mark talking quickly and calling for someone to page Dr. Shepherd. They listened quickly for the explanation. It was the burns; they were far deeper into her arms than they'd expected. Derek was needed to inspect the nerve damage.

He was there in an instant, asking Mark what he needed. After Mark's quick explanation, Derek was inspecting Meredith's arm. He informed, "The nerve damage is minimal. There will be little scarring, as far as I can see."

#

#

Meredith's surgery was successful. It was a lot longer before Meredith returned to her room. Izzie and George eventually had to do rounds, but the chief talked to Dr. Bailey about Cristina. Her only patients were to be Meredith and Dylan until they recovered.

Cristina watched over both patients like a hawk. She never left the room, even when Mark Sloan needed updates on the two patients. Cristina was going to be here; she wasn't going to leave their sides until they were better.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, here's another short chappie! I was hoping to have it longer, but I couldn't think of what else to put into the chapter. And I didn't want either of them waking up yet. So, here you have it.**

**Also, I'm answering a quick question:**

**CloudGazer15: You asked about the term 'Killer Heart'. It isn't an actual term, as far as I'm aware.**

**Thank you for reading! All questions and comments are welcomed gratefully!**

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Recovery was going to be difficult. For Dylan, there would be much recovery and physical therapy. The burns had effected much of his arms, face, and legs and would take a long time before he would be able to move normally again. On top of it, he would have to recover from heart surgery as well.

Meredith would take a lot of recovery as well, though her burns weren't as bad. There would be physical therapy as well, but her recovery would be shorter for the burns. The recovery from the heart surgery would take longer though.

The afternoon after their surgery, both were holding up well. Neither had flat-lined and Dylan had stirred once during the time. Cristina took notes on all of this. It was the end of the night when Dylan woke up. At first, his eyes were glazed over and he only blinked. Cristina took this time to call to a nurse to page Dr. Shephard, Dr. Webber, and Dr. Sloan and then she was over by Dylan's side.

"Hello, Mr. Young, welcome back," Cristina said, checking over his vitals quickly. Derek stepped forward.

Dylan's gaze was finally beginning to focus. "Hello, Mr. Young," Derek greeted, bringing out a light. "Can you please follow the light with your eyes?" Dylan did as he was asked.

Then he rasped, "What happened?"

"A lot has happened to you, Dylan. You've had a few surgeries and there are still some to come, but you should recover just fine."

"What about…her? How is she?"

"You mean Meredith Grey?" Dylan nodded. "She hasn't woken up yet, but her surgeries were successful also."

Dylan nodded, seeming too tired to speak. He managed to croak out, "Where is she?"

Cristina saw Derek's face tense just slightly. "She's right in the room with you."

Dylan closed his eyes. Derek turned to Cristina, "In a couple of hours, take a few more scans to be sure he's cleared. Send in a nurse to take vitals and a few other tests right now."

Dylan opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "You need to lay down for now. It isn't a good idea to move too much," Cristina said, stepping forward to assist Dylan if he wouldn't stay down.

"Water," he whispered.

"We'll have some for you in a moment."

Cristina walked out of the room and went straight to the nurse station. She informed a nurse of what Derek said, Dylan's request, and also for the head nurse to contact Mark Sloan about Dylan. Then she went back to the room for Dylan.

No one was paying attention to Dylan anymore, who was also looking over at the crowd around Meredith's bed. Cristina knew instantly what was going on; Meredith was awake.

#

#

When Meredith was able to talk clearly to Cristina, she asked for information on everything. Cristina told her everything she knew. Cristina also asked a few questions about how it had happened. Everything had been cleared during the next day of testing. Neither Cristina nor Meredith saw much of Dylan. Meredith finally saw him when she was taken back to her room for some rest. Cristina helped Meredith into the hospital bed and then left the room to go to her job.

Meredith watched Dylan quietly. He was propped up in his bed, staring out a window. She wasn't sure what to say; she _had _saved his life. But… hadn't she technically blown up the bomb too? Suddenly, Dylan looked at Meredith. They met each other's eyes for several moments. Then Dylan turned to look out the window again. Meredith quit looking at Dylan and tried reaching for one of the novels Izzie had given Meredith when she'd first awaken.

"You know, you didn't have to do that."

Meredith quit reaching for her novel and looked over at Dylan. He was looking at Meredith again.

"I had to."

"I had everything under control. You stepping in may have cost several lives on my team."

"I had a feeling."

"You had… a feeling?" Dylan's gaze turned to what seemed like a glare. A very weak glare.

Meredith scrutinized Dylan with a glare. "Yes! I knew the bomb was going to explode."

"Everything, and I mean everything, was under control. We were all going to be fine!" Meredith could tell Dylan would have been yelling if it wasn't for the accident. Yet, what he said made her think… Could she have caused the blowup? Or the destruction of the hospital? What about the deaths?

Guilt hit Meredith with full force and she looked away from Dylan so he wouldn't see the tears that began to form in her eyes. This is why she hated morphine. Not only did she start getting a little loopy, but she would always get so emotional.

Dylan suddenly sighed. "I'm sorry," he grumbled. "I've never had anything explode on my watch before. This is a first."

"It's fine," she said, sniffling slightly. Meredith could only hope Dylan didn't hear…

"Are you okay?" he asked. Okay, that was a hopeless hope.

"Bright and shiny," she mumbled, closing her eyes. Suddenly, she felt exhausted. Meredith turned her head towards Dylan, giving him an overlook before she allowed her eyes to close and she fell asleep.

Dylan was awake for a while after Meredith had fallen asleep. He watched the surgeon quietly and discreetly, just in case anyone showed up or Meredith awoke. What was about her anyway? Something about her was just… Dylan didn't know how to place it. She was just something different. Confident, yet at the same time she seemed to be a mess; a mental mess.

This intrigued Dylan further. He was a curious person by nature, one of the reasons why he was part of the bomb squad. He was able to analyze a situation much quicker than other because of his curiosity.

His squad said he was like a cat; curious, sly, and quiet. You can't forget about the nine lives either.

There had been three situations already similar to this. He hadn't been leading any of them; two out of those three people were dead. It was in his earlier days too. Now, he had lost four. This time, it was his fault. He had been the one leading. He wasn't one of the followers this time. All the followers on his team had died this time. And he hadn't. This was all because of Meredith Grey.

He supposed he should be grateful she saved him. It wasn't he didn't want to live, but Meredith had possibly ruined the entire operation. He didn't know if the bomb was going to explode. Most likely, it hadn't at the time. Not until Meredith pulled him away, at least. His entire team had been killed. He wouldn't be blamed for it, since a civilian had intervened. Yet, he knew some would blame it on him. Dylan would have to prove himself to everyone again.

Dylan finally looked away from Meredith Grey back to the window. There was no use worrying over the situation. What had been done was done. There was no going back. Besides, he wouldn't even see Meredith Grey after they both recovered. There was no need worrying about anything.

Satisfied, Dylan laid his head back against the hospital pillow. It wasn't much of a surprise Dylan fell asleep soon after.

#

#

Meredith knew how long they would be in the hospital for. The time would be extended to about ten days, with the extensive burns. Dylan mentioned the fact it was a miracle they were even alive. Meredith shrugged when he said so. "It seems impossible that we got these bad of burns," Meredith replied.

There was extensive shrapnel still residing in their bodies. All the life-threatening pieces had been removed. There would be a few other surgeries to remove what was left. That plus the ten days for the burns added up to about two and a half weeks. Both of them were also required to meet a therapist at the hospital a couple times per week while they were at the hospital. If the therapist declared them mentally healthy, they wouldn't have to go back after they left. Otherwise, it was once a week sessions until further notice.

They were both on their fifth day of recovery. The hospital was finally coming back together. Both Meredith and Dylan were still together in the same room and neither were really talking to the other. For part of the day, both managed to avoid each other, with tests and stuff. Other times, they were together. It wasn't terribly bad, but it wasn't great either. Meredith didn't enjoy the time spent in her room. All she wanted to do was get back to work. During the second day, Cristina took pity on Meredith and gave her some charts and paperwork to work on. She did this when she wasn't resting or reading.

Dylan didn't seem to mind when Meredith's friends came to visit. He didn't say anything, even when they left. She noted he didn't have one person come visit him. Meredith found this interesting. Did he not have any family around?

She voiced her thoughts to Cristina when she went for a last MRI scan. "I don't see why you even care," Cristina replied, frowning.

"…It just seems weird," Meredith said slowly. She wasn't even sure why she cared.

"He's lucky if he doesn't have any family," Cristina continued. "I'd be lucky if my mom wasn't around at all."

Meredith had to agree. It seemed to make sense too. Maybe Dylan didn't like any of his family. Or they all could be dead. Meredith never knew. Happy, her thoughts receded.

So she was surprised when she returned to the hospital room and there was a woman with a small child sitting beside Dylan's bed. She had dark hair that reached past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Her eyes were wide and worried. Just as Meredith was returning, she said, "I'll be back in a moment, Dylan. I need something to eat," as she placed a hand on his shoulder. She stood up and left the room.

Both Meredith and Dylan were silent as Cristina helped Meredith back into bed. She left the room soon after. Meredith and Dylan were alone. Meredith reached for a notebook, where she was currently sketching and writing out techniques and procedures done during surgery. She hesitated as her fingertips brushed the cover. "Who is she?" she asked after a moment's thought.

Dylan looked over at Meredith. "Have I asked who everyone is that keeps visiting you?"

Meredith shrugged. "I'm curious. It's not my fault if you hadn't asked."

"Would you have given me an answer?"

"I have nothing to hide." Truth be told, Meredith would have snapped at him for asking, but she decided that wasn't the best thing to say.

"I'll answer you if you'll tell me who keeps visiting you."

Meredith hesitated. Was it really any of his business? Well, she was curious about the woman with him too… "They're all my friends."

"Any of the boys your boyfriend?"

"No."

Dylan nodded, silent. Meredith inquired, "What about the woman?"

"That's Maylin, my sister."

"Is she your only family?"

"She's all that's left."

Meredith nodded. They fell silent again and soon Meredith was busy writing down more procedures. Dylan was back to looking at some book that Lily had left. It wasn't too long before Maylin returned. She came back with the infant again. "Dylan, I'll have to head out soon, but-" She suddenly fell silent when she saw Meredith in the bedside.

Meredith tried not to look interested, but she was. The woman smiled at Meredith. "I'm sorry, am I too loud? I didn't realize my brother had a roommate."

"No, you're fine," Meredith said, ducking her head. She looked back at her notebook.

It seemed Maylin didn't mind inquiring things either. She continued by asking, "Why are you in the hospital? Oh, I'm Maylin Young by the way."

"Meredith Grey."

"So why are you here?"

Dylan jumped in then. "Maylin, you shouldn't inquire on information you don't need to ask," he scolded.

Maylin rolled her eyes. "Meredith doesn't have to answer me."

Meredith said, "I was with the operation when the bomb exploded. I was affected also."

Maylin's eyes widened. "Dylan was telling me a woman had saved him. Was that you?"

Meredith hesitated, then nodded.

"Oh! Thank you!" Maylin set the infant on Dylan's be and, tears in her eyes, hugged Meredith. Meredith flinched at the pain, but she managed to pat Maylin on the back.

"Maylin, get off of her," Dylan said, noticing the pain in Meredith's eyes.

Maylin, reluctantly, let go of Meredith. "Thank you so much," she said, taking her hand. "You saved what was left of my family. I can't thank you enough."

Meredith, highly uncomfortable, nodded. Maylin smiled and stepped away from Meredith's bed. She spoke for a few more minutes to both Meredith and Dylan, then finished by saying, "Well, Dylan, I'll have to leave. Helaku is waiting for Aaron and I."

"Good bye sister." She leaned over to hug him before she left.

Dylan looked over at Meredith, who still looked slightly stunned. "Helaku is her husband."

"Is he Native American?"

Dylan nodded. Meredith opened her mouth to say something more, but suddenly, Cristina returned for Dylan. She took a few more tests and dropped off a few more charts for Meredith.

When all was done, both Dylan and Meredith had quit speaking to each other once more.

**~Author's Note~**

**Well, I've finally updated! It's been forever, but I've had terrible writer's block for just about all of my fanfictions. Thankfully, that seems to be coming under control again. Thank you for reading this! I know some of this seems unrealistic, with all the burns and everything, but surviving a bomb is also kind of unrealistic. I'm trying, so please bear with me!  
><strong>

**Thank you again for reading  
><strong>

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

A week went by in a flurry. Meredith's last surgery was scheduled for that night. Dylan's last surgery was right then. Over the week, not much had happened. It wasn't usual that a man and woman patient were in the same room, but there weren't any free rooms to move Meredith or Dylan, so they were stuck together. Maylin came in often too. She didn't always bring her son, Aaron, but when she did, Maylin offered the boy to Meredith. It wasn't long before Meredith really liked the boy. He seemed intrigued by Meredith also. He looked like Dylan, with his eyes and nose. Aaron's face was much like Maylin and Dylan both.

There was only one unfortunate thing about Maylin talking with Meredith so much; she was talking with Dylan too. Meredith tried to avoid talking to him, but she found it more and more difficult. He was curious about Meredith, as least as much as Meredith was curious about him too. He was learning more about Meredith, much more than she was comfortable with him knowing. The only good thing; she was learning more about Dylan too. He seemed just as uncomfortable.

The doctors just started physical therapy too, along with making the two walk as much as possible. The doctors wouldn't, however, allow them to walk to therapy. So the therapist came to their room. There were no private sessions the first two times. Neither Dylan nor Meredith talked much. So the therapist was forced to meet with them individually the third time she came. Cristina or a nurse would take either Meredith or Dylan out of the room until the end of the session. Cristina made sure she was there for Meredith. She couldn't have cared less about Dylan.

Meredith was in her room, waiting for Dylan's return. He should be back within five hours. She was busy sketching out more procedures. Meredith didn't think she had much of a talent for drawing until now. She hoped the process of drawing everything out and writing down everything would help her remember everything better for her intern exams.

So she was surprised when someone knocked on the door frame. Meredith looked up; it was Maylin. She gave Meredith a nervous smile. "Would it be all right for me to come in?" she asked softly.

Meredith nodded. Maylin walked in, Aaron on her hip. "Where's Helaku?" Meredith asked. She'd met the Native American man once. He seemed polite enough.

"His clan required his medical service tonight," Maylin explained, sitting in the chair between Dylan and Meredith's bed. Meredith nodded. The two were silent for several seconds. Aaron cooed and started reaching for Meredith. Maylin giggled. Meredith smiled too. "Aaron really likes you," she sighed. "You're like a best buddy to him."

"I can take him for a moment," Meredith offered. Maylin smiled and handed her Aaron. Aaron instantly went for Meredith's ponytail. Meredith reached for the shiny keys she had stored and shook them in front of Aaron's face. He grabbed for them instantly. Meredith held them just out of reach of the child's small hands. Aaron loved the teasing game.

While Meredith amused the smile toddler, who was already sitting up for such a young age, she watched Maylin. Sure, Maylin smiled, but Meredith could already read the woman well. She wasn't doing well.

"What's bothering you?" Meredith asked. After a moment, Maylin's shoulder dropped, as if there were tons of weight placed over them. She sighed.

"It's Dylan. This isn't the first time something like this has happened. And I'm terrified of what could happen. I don't like him working on bombs all the time. I really hate when he works every day and all I'm worried about is the day he's going to blow up. I'm tired of it."

Meredith nodded. "I understand." To a point, she could. Maylin nodded, looking down at her hands.

After a moment, Maylin looked up. "Dylan's intrigued by you," she commented, fiddling with her ring on her finger. "He wants to get to know you." Maylin looked at Meredith closely, for a reaction probably.

Meredith shrugged. "I'm interested in him also."

"I don't think you understand what I'm saying," she sighed. After a moment, Maylin stood up. "I need to use the bathroom. Could you watch Aaron?" Meredith nodded, finally allowing Aaron to grasp hold of the keys. Happily, the boy began to shake the keys himself. After a moment, he spied Meredith's ponytail again and yanked at her hair before she had a chance to stop him. It didn't hurt, just stung a little, but she removed Aaron's hand and scolded him.

He looked at her with wide, innocent eyes, but Meredith told him, "The baby eyes don't work on me."

After a moment, he started to tear up. Meredith shook her head. "If you start crying, you won't get your surprise." Aaron looked at her curiously. "You want the prize?"

Aaron finally decided to pretend he couldn't hear her and started crawling towards the keys again. Meredith let him take the keys. She leaned her head back against the headboard and closed her eyes for a moment. Her hands were around Aaron loosely, to make sure he didn't crawl off.

Just as she was beginning to relax, she heard the door open and Izzy and George walked in. Instantly, Meredith's eyes opened and she made a shushing sound. Aaron didn't like a ton of noise and wasn't much of a fan of Izzy for how loud she could be, but he was growing fond of her. He absolutely adored George though.

When they walked in, Aaron's interest in the keys disappeared altogether. He looked over at George and Izzy before he started crawling towards them. George reached for him instantly. While he cooed over him, Izzy sat beside Meredith.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. Meredith shrugged.

"Everything's fine, I guess. My note-taking is going well."

Izzy nodded, biting into an apple. "So where is Maylin anyway?" Maylin came in at that instant. She smiled at the two surgeons and walked over to kiss Aaron's head. He reached right for her, his interest in George momentarily forgotten.

"How are your days going?" Maylin asked both George and Izzy. They were all starting to get to know each other and Maylin was so sweet, George and Izzy both grew fond of her instantly. While those three started talking, Meredith closed her eyes again. She felt exhausted.

Izzy noticed this and pointed them all outside of the room to let Meredith rest.

Within minutes, Meredith was asleep.

#

#

Meredith woke up by Cristina, who was shaking her awake. Meredith mumbled and peeked at Cristina through slit eyes. "What do you need?" she grumbled, trying to get as comfortable as possible in the hospital bed. She was still half asleep and hoped she could get back to her dream. It was the first lust-filled dream in a long time that wasn't about McDreamy...

"I need to talk to you, Mere," Cristina said, "It's about Dylan's surgery."

Instantly, Meredith was alert and sitting up. "What happened?"

"It went well. I just wanted to see you squirm." Meredith glared at her friend.

"That's what you woke me up for? To tell me that Dylan's surgery went well?"

Cristina nodded. "You do care. I can see it in your expression."

"It doesn't matter to me."

"Suuure. Last time you tried to deny things was about McDreamy. Obviously, you're liking this guy now."

Meredith rolled her eyes and lay back down. Resting her arm above her head, she told Cristina, "Describe the surgery."

Cristina nodded and started explaining. It was a basic procedure, to remove the last of the shrapnel and double check for any injuries that could have been overlooked. Scarring seemed to be a problem for Dylan, but otherwise his injuries were healing well. The skin grafts were still holding nicely and there wasn't too much damage from the remaining shrapnel. The shrapnel was a little more excessive than they originally thought, so it took longer to remove everything, but overall the procedure went well.

Just as Cristina finished describing, Dylan was being wheeled in. Meredith peeked over at him. He stilled seemed out of it, but otherwise he was awake. Cristina met Meredith's gaze and grinned. Meredith glared at her. "Why don't you go grab me a cupcake with blue frosting?" Meredith asked.

Cristina shook her head. "You know there's no food until after the surgery," she said, patting Meredith's hand. "I promise you, the moment you can, I'll bring you all the cupcakes you'd like-" Cristina's pager went off. She looked at it instantly and jumped to her feet. "I have to go. Bye bomb leader!" Cristina threw over her shoulder as she dashed out of the room. Meredith sighed and reached for her notebook. She started writing out Dylan's procedure and sketching out what could have been happening. She'd ask for the tape later to double check.

Suddenly, Dylan spoke out. "'ey, Mere-dith," he managed out, pausing in-between her name. Meredith looked over at him. He was on morphine again. The pain must have been really bad. She rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you talk after you're not drugged up?" she suggested.

"...Why are you so... suicid..." Suddenly he fell silent, staring at Meredith. "You... just throw yourself in the middle of danger," he continued, blinking and watching Meredith's reaction. "... w-why?"

Meredith looked over at him, looking him over. "Is that what you've wanted to ask this whole time?" she asked. He nodded. She paused and then started scribbling in her notebook. "... I have this feeling to," she said. "I just feel like I need to throw myself into the danger, save others no matter the cost. It's this urge to just... do that and.-" She was quiet again and looked at him. "Why do you put yourself in danger all the time?"

Dylan opened his mouth to say so, but then he waved his hand. "...I-I think it's time to sleep," he said, mumbling and turning over. Meredith looked at Dylan's form a moment longer, before George came in for her pre-op.

At Dylan's bed, a non-morphined patient lay there, thinking over what she had said.

#

#

Maylin was in Dylan's room as soon as she was allowed to. Meredith had just gone into surgery a while ago. The siblings talked for a while, until Maylin brought up, "Why are you so interested in Meredith Grey?"

Dylan looked at his sister, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Maylin smiled. "I've never seen you this interested in any woman before. Why?"

"She's a curious person by nature and she has a curious mind in which I'm intrigued to figure out," Dylan told his sister.

Maylin smiled. "I still wish you would have become the psychologist. You would have been so much safer then."

Dylan shook his head. "This was my calling. Besides, psychology isn't my passion and you know that, Maylin."

"No, psychology was your passion," Maylin argued. "But then that man came into your life-"

"That's enough, Maylin," Dylan interrupted. His gaze was cold and his expression blank, but Maylin could tell he was angry. She just shook her head.

"You'll have to face it eventually, Dylan," Maylin told him and stood up. "Well, Helaku will be waiting for me for dinner. I'll be back tomorrow. Tell Meredith I hope her surgery went well." Dylan nodded, staring out the window in the hospital room. Maylin sighed and walked out.

His past was something Dylan wished to avoid. He didn't want to think about it; the smoke or the bodies or the blood that covered his face...

He clenched his fists together and pushed down the thought. He would never bring up that day to memory again. Ever.

Thankfully for him, he managed to doze off to sleep until Meredith returned. When she did, Meredith just closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dylan watched her quietly, studying her in a way he had learned when he studied to be a psychologist. She was exhausted, physically, but mentally was the worst of the two. He wondered what baggage lay buried beneath her exterior. He wanted to figure out.

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a short chapter, but this chapter had to be like this. Soon we'll get to some light fluff. Hopefully. I'm trying to plot it out. Thank you for your patients in waiting for this chapter. I hope I didn't disappoint you.**

**Review!  
><strong>

**XxXMorganXxXLEAHXxX**


	7. Chapter 6

**~A/N IMPORTANT~ Please note some of the events of this chapter do not follow along with the show. Currently, Elise Grey's Alzheimer is not known to anyone in the hospital, as it is convenient for my story. I apologize for any confusion or frustrations.**

**Chapter Six**

Another week passed. Meredith's recovery was going a lot better than they expected. She was moving along great with physical therapy. The therapist was the issue. She seemed so curious about Meredith's past and it didn't seem like she would be getting out of therapy any time soon, which meant more time with the prying old she-banshee.

What was more curious was Dylan.

It was Thursday, marking the second week that she had been in the hospital. Cristina was taking her to her next therapy session and when they were outside the room, they heard Dylan arguing with the therapist. "I don't see why you aren't clearing me," Dylan said, sounding frustrated.

"Dylan, you obviously have things you are keeping to yourself. Things that are making it hard for you to be mentally fit. It's why you are part of the bomb squad-" Dr. Eleckson started.

"Our time is up," Dylan interrupted coolly.

After a moment, Dr. Eleckson continued, "All right. When you are discharged, you are still required to come here once a week until I clear you."

Everything was silent for a moment and then Meredith and Cristina heard the sound of Dylan's wheelchair moving. Quickly, Cristina pulled Meredith back, catching Meredith by surprise and nearly knocking the poor girl out of the wheelchair. "Jeesh, Cristina, what was that for?" she asked as soon as Cristina stopped.

"That was something we obviously weren't supposed to hear! I wonder why he has to stay," Cristina said, peeking around the corner. Dylan was just leaving the doorway. She could see him glancing down the hall, as if looking for someone. Her eyes narrowed.

"Well, I don't see what the big deal is," Meredith started. "He has something wrong, obv- whoa!" Cristina was suddenly turning back around the corner fast, catching Meredith off guard yet again. "You're going to knock me out of this chair, Cristina!" she said shrilly, glaring at her Person.

"Just shut it and act normal," Cristina whispered fiercely, trying to see Dylan's reaction. As soon as the bomb squad leader spotted Meredith, he seemed to stop looking around.

As Dylan and the intern pushing him got close enough, Meredith surprised Cristina by asking, "What did she say?"

Instantly, the intern stopped, nearly dumping Dylan out of his seat in the process. He glared at the intern, but turned his attention to Meredith again. "Still going to be until further notice," he muttered.

Meredith made a face. "Great, I guess I know what my fate is going to be now too..."

Before they could continue, Dr. Eleckson called down the hall for Meredith. Cristina started wheeling Meredith down the hall. When they were far enough away from Dylan, Cristina asked, "What was that about?"

Meredith shrugged. "We've been getting friendly is all, it's just been happening."

"That doesn't just happen," Cristina started.

Meredith interrupted, "It does when all you do is see each other most of the day. You can go now. I can wheel myself in the rest of the way."

Cristina opened her mouth to argue, but after a second closed it and agreed. There was no arguing with Meredith, especially when she didn't see it herself. So Cristina let go of the wheelchair, promising to be back in about an hour. Meredith nodded and wheeled herself into the room. Cristina watched her go and stayed there until the door closed. Then, with a sigh, went off to find Bailey to find some work for the next hour.

#  
>#<p>

"So, how do you feel today, Meredith?" Dr. Eleckson asked. The black haired lady was sitting in a seat across from Meredith, who was currently sitting in one of the surprisingly comfortable couches.

Meredith shrugged. "I'm feeling about the usual. Slight pains in my body, the grafts are of course still a little itchy... the usual for a recovering patient."

Dr. Eleckson nodded patiently. "How are you emotionally?"

"Fine. I still want to get back to work obviously. Cristina has been lending me charts to work on at night, since that's the closest I can get to work for another week at least. They still want to check up on my skin grafts and some MRI scans and Dr. Shephard wanted a CT scan before we are discharged. I think I'll need another round of scans again before I start working. I'm not sure about Dylan though."

Dr. Eleckson nodded, glancing over the sheets she was writing on. "How is your relationship with Dylan going? I've noticed you've both been getting closer together."

Meredith frowned. Why was everyone asking about them? "It's about as usual as it could be with roommates who barely know each other."

"You've been getting closer with his sister, haven't you?"

"Yes. Maylin is a really nice girl after all."

"Yes, I've met her."

Similar questions and answers were exchanged back and forth for several minutes. Meredith was getting used to this; she also knew that Dr. Eleckson was just warming her up so she wouldn't be ready when she started attacking for the real questions she was curious about.

Then the question was she waiting for came up. "How is your mother doing?"

Meredith froze. It wasn't often someone asked about her now. She had given the explanation about traveling and writing, all of those sorts. Of course, Dr. Eleckson would have heard about this. Now she wanted to see if Meredith was lying. It was unfortunate that Dr. Eleckson had a knack for body language, more importantly about lying. This would be bad...

Meredith took a different approach. "What does my family have to do with the bomb?"

"..." Dr. Eleckson sighed. "All right, while we were discussing the bomb the last few sessions, I've noticed some... behaviors that has me curious about your family life."

Meredith frowned. "I don't see how this would be relevant as to why I'm here."

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Dr. Eleckson asked in return. She had that patient sound in her voice, but her eyes were starting to show her impatience.

"I don't see what's so important about my mother or family life," she said stubbornly, folding her arms in front of herself and giving the therapist a cool look. "You know as well as I do that my family life has no relevance with my play in the bomb. It was instinct to grab the bomb when the paramedic let go. It's one of the reasons I had become a doctor in the first place."

"To grab bombs?"

"No, to help take care of people. So unless you have any more questions about the bomb incident or how I'm feeling, I believe we don't have any more reasons to keep seeing each other."

Dr. Eleckson smiled at Meredith. "I'm sure that there's a reason that you're first instinct was the grab the bomb instead of ducking or taking cover. Until we figure that out, we're going to have to keep seeing each other. My instinct is that all of this lies in your family life."

Meredith made a frustrated noise. "So I'm going to have to keep seeing you after I'm discharged too?"

Dr. Eleckson's smile never wavered. "Yes."

Meredith nodded. "Well, then I guess I might as well should go for today then."

"But we still have twenty minutes. I'd like to finally get to the family issues," Dr. Eleckson said. The more this lady talked, the more Meredith was convinced she was just trying to pry into Meredith's life.

"No, that's all today," Meredith said, shakily standing up and getting into her wheelchair.

"At least let me page for Cristina or another intern."

"I can get back to my room by myself." Thankfully the door was open, so Meredith could wheel herself right out of the room before Dr. Eleckson could try to stop her.

Meredith got to about the end of the hall before her arms were stinging. Reluctantly, she stopped and sat there for a moment. It was ridiculous for Dr. Eleckson to ask about her family life. It had nothing to do with the bomb...

"Meredith?"

Her breath caught in her throat. She hesitated to look up, because when she did, there Derek would be. She couldn't deal with him now too.

"I'm not Meredith to you anymore," she said quietly, but firmly. She still hadn't looked up.

"Do you need someone paged to take you back to your room?" he asked. He sounded hurt, defeated. In response, Meredith started wheeling away. "Do we have to be this way?" Meredith stopped for a moment. She thought about how crazy her life had become within the last year. Falling for Derek and then suddenly, learning about his _wife, _of all people.

"Yes, it has to be," Meredith said softly, tears building up in her eyes. Then she was wheeling herself away. It was too painful to be around him.

Unfortunately, by the time Meredith made it around the next corner, her arms were in too much pain to keep going. Those damn skin grafts and the stupid IV. Dumb stupid Derek with his stupid boy penis and… She sniffled, wiping at her eyes. She wasn't sure when exactly she had started crying. Thankfully, the hallways were basically empty right at this instant. She buried her face in her hands and started crying. She hated what had happened to her. Ever since Derek came into her life, it's been one mess or tragedy after another.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and quickly turned around. Instantly, Meredith looked away and started wiping at her face. "Are you're arms bothering you much?" Derek asked softly.

"Can you just page for Dr. Yang? I'll be fine waiting," Meredith said, not looking at him again.

"I can take you myself. It's no hassle," he said, starting to push her forward.

"I don't want you taking me!" she said angrily, locking up the wheels. Meredith looked over at Derek, glaring. "You've done enough damage. You broke me. So just call Cristina and leave me alone." She kept her voice even the entire time, but she could see clearly on his face that he understood how angry she was. Finally, after several tense moments, Derek let his hands fall to his side and nodded. She looked forward again, folding her arms over her chest. "The nerve of boys," she muttered.

After waiting several minutes, Meredith heard someone approaching from behind. She turned around, expecting to see Cristina, but it was Derek. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you doing back here?"

"Cristina's currently in surgery with Bailey. Bailey wants her to stay put, so I'll have to take you back," he said evenly, taking hold of the wheelchair.

"I'll go myself then," Meredith said, keeping the wheels locked.

"Stop being such a child!" Derek said loudly. He sighed in frustration. "If you would quit struggling for five fucking minutes, you'd realize I won't bother you as soon as you're in your room. So just shut up and sit there and let me take you to your goddamn room!" She stared at Derek, wide-eyed. She'd never seen him this upset before!

Derek growled and started pushing at her wheelchair. She was surprised that she let go of the locks and let him wheel her to her room. He was completely silent. She expected him to try to make conversation at least. Yet, he just took her to her room and wheeled her up to her bedside. "Do you need help into your bed, Dr. Grey?" he asked formally. He didn't even look at her more than as a colleague, which she should have been grateful for. Yet...

Meredith shook her head and got out of the wheelchair. "I have to start moving more anyways. Thank you Dr. Shepard." She didn't look at him while she got into bed. She was grateful when she heard him leave. She could feel Dylan's gaze on her, accessing her body language. She hated that he had a knack for body language too. "Don't study me," she snapped, looking over at him.

"I already know that Dr. Eleckson hasn't cleared you. YOU already knew that. So what's got you so upset besides that?"

"It doesn't matter," she growled, throwing a glare at him.

"Does it have to do with that doctor? What was it... Shepard?" Meredith stayed silent, looking away from Dylan. She knew he knew he was right. He just wanted her to admit it. "I can listen."

"You don't want to hear my life story," Meredith said, looking over at him. "You don't even like me. You told me that. The only reason you're even curious is because I got us stuck in a situation. You got hurt because I was stupid enough to continue to follow that damn feeling I had all day long. You don't care. You don't..."

And for some odd reason, Meredith started to cry. That stupid obnoxious crying that just doesn't stop and nearly takes your breathe away. She couldn't stop. She could hear Dylan trying to comfort her with just words, but she couldn't tell what he was saying one bit. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Dylan was there, his green eyes showing concern and pain at standing up. She surprised herself by leaning in close and sobbing against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kept her close.

She had no idea how long it was before she felt him shifting. Instantly, she moved away and noticed the pained expression on his face. "Y-you shouldn't be out of bed this long," she sniffled, wiping at her face.

"Don't worry about it," he said absently, shifting again.

"At least sit down if you're going to stay." Meredith scooted over enough for him to fit. Once he was settled down, Meredith rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she was crying again, but it was softer, less harsh on her body.

Dylan let her cry for some time before he said anything. "I didn't mean it when I said I didn't like you. You know that, Meredith. We were both in a very difficult situation," he said softly, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"I know," she said softly, wiping away at her tears.

"It'll be okay," he told her. "Everything will turn out okay."

#

#

Neither of them were sure how long they were in Meredith's bed together. It couldn't have been terribly long, because eventually, Cristina came into the room to check up on them. By then, Meredith had fallen asleep against Dylan. He lay there quietly, with his arm still around her. Cristina paused when she saw them, but decided not to say anything, except, "Is Meredith okay?"

"She's just exhausted," Dylan answered gently. He glanced down at Meredith, who had the front of his gown clenched in one of her tiny fists. "I'd get out of her bed, but I'm afraid I'll wake her up."

"It'll be fine for now," Cristina said. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Your burns are healing up nicely. There's very little scarring, which is really good."

"I guess..."

Cristina checked on both their vitals and scribbled some notes in their charts. When she was done, Cristina stood there and stared at Dylan. "What?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Cristina warned. "No matter what you become to her, friend or boyfriend or whatever, if you hurt anything like McDreamy has hurt her I will personally blow you up myself. You'll wish you died with that bomb."

Dylan frowned. "McDreamy?" he asked, sounding ridiculous just saying it.

"Just don't hurt her, don't deceive her, don't do anything bad," Cristina said. "Because I know her and I know what she's thinking and what she will most likely end up doing. Don't you dare hurt her."

Then Cristina was gone.

Dylan stared after her for a moment, confused as to what she could have been meaning. He rested his head against the headboard and thought.

What was Meredith thinking? Who was McDreamy? And what had happened to her?

**~A/N~**

**So I've had this chapter sitting and brewing for almost a year. I hate it, but there's not much more to fix and I'm going to just move on from this crappy chapter to the rest of this story that will hopefully be decent. Hope you decently liked the chapter. I'll update more often... hopefully again.**

**XmX**


End file.
